The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brunnera macrophylla, given the name, ‘SLDG’. Brunnera is in the family Boraginaceae. This new cultivar was found by the inventor in a garden in Oregon, Wis.
This plant is unique in its foliage coloration. There are no other Brunnera on the market with all yellow green foliage.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.